<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当魔鬼身处地狱之中 by completelyevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368838">当魔鬼身处地狱之中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil'>completelyevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benny Bear Riding Hood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pure evil, Rape, extremely hurt, filthy fantasy, 这么多警示和tag请您一定看清！</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyevil/pseuds/completelyevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if 马特最后和金并决斗时没能来得及敲碎墙壁让水喷出来</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kingpin/Matt Murdock, Wilson Fisk/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benny Bear Riding Hood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当魔鬼身处地狱之中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>对不起这就是个为了日本而出现的垃圾产物，不接受的朋友请立刻离开你好我也好！<br/>警告：严重OOC，强制性行为，暴力，语言羞辱，留下印记，提及失禁，部分道具出自电影（我只是为它们找了个不太对劲的用途而已，请不要模仿），有一丢丢丢丢宗教内容，我对宗教无任何冒犯之意，仅为角色台词而已，介意者请注意警告！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>已经在几场激战中遍体鳞伤的义警又一次被击倒在地，他艰难地挪动身体，歪歪斜斜地在地板上爬行，金并好整以暇地跟在后面，看着那穿着可笑皮衣的家伙试图远离自己的绝望模样，只是轻轻给了他腰侧一脚，他就闷哼着翻过了身，试图蜷起来保护住自己，金并弯下身子，抓起他的手臂将他扔了出去，红色的恶魔重重砸在墙上，红色的血从嘴角溢出，相得益彰。</p><p>“你受着伤过来对我来说真是耻辱。”身躯庞大的男人拿起一支玫瑰，放在鼻子下轻嗅着，他每次杀人都会留下这样的一支玫瑰，作为给死人最后的礼物与嘲弄，“我还想在你状态好一点的时候和你决战呢。”</p><p>夜魔侠，多好的名字，听上去足够能吓唬住地狱厨房那些三流的小混混了。金并嗤笑着看向动弹不得的义警，后者还在和自己因剧痛而颤抖的身体作斗争，像是试图要站起来，进攻，或是至少防御一下那些要把他粉碎的重击。</p><p>“有人说你是没有恐惧的人。”他盯着他的猎物，等不及要看着那张被藏在面具下的脸被鲜血染遍，正配那支鲜红的玫瑰，“如果那是真的，你为什么会害怕露出你的面目呢？”</p><p>金并粗鲁地揪下那滑稽的头套，不知所措又带着些许恐惧的面庞暴露在空气中，失去伪装的夜魔侠瞪大眼睛，那双眼睛布满阴翳，泛着不正常的浅蓝灰色。</p><p>面具之下只不过是一个年轻人。一个可悲的小瞎子。一个经常挡道的老熟人。</p><p>“真不敢相信！不，不不，”金并像是被逗乐了，他咧开嘴大笑起来，“你是那个从地狱厨房来的盲人律师？”</p><p>“你杀了我平生仅爱过的两个人！”夜魔侠——或者说是马特.默多克——的脸被痛苦和仇恨扭曲，他愤怒的控诉此刻听上去天真又无力，“为什么！”</p><p>金并抚摸着他的手杖，他转过头去，看到那汗津津的脸上的表情，才好笑地发现默多克是真的想要一个答案。</p><p>“公事公办而已。从来都只是，公事。那时我在为法兰做事，你父亲本应该输掉那场比赛......”默多克紧盯着他，然后下意识地摇着头，脸转向一旁，好像这样那些话就伤不到他了，“而你的女朋友，错误的时间生到了错误的家里。都是公事而已。”</p><p>默多克的表情起了些变化，但并不是金并想看到的那种，而更像是......变得认真起来，像是在专注地聆听什么。就在默多克向扔在地上的盲杖伸出手的一瞬间，金并猛地一脚踢在他的肩窝，骨骼错位的声音在空荡的办公室中格外悲惨。盲杖被金并踢到一旁，年轻律师竭力压下即将脱口而出的呻吟，抱着脱臼的左臂半倚在墙壁上，空洞无神的双眼紧紧盯着仇人。</p><p>“你妨碍我的生意已经有太长时间了。你总是学不聪明，你老爹也是，所以你们只能不小心消失掉。”金并几近轻柔地说，这和他壮硕庞大的体型形成的反差令人恐惧，“你不是什么夜魔侠，小子，我才是你的魔鬼！”</p><p>“你会下地狱的，金并。”默多克笑了，露出沾着血的牙齿，“而我会在那等着你，到时候我们就知道谁才是真的魔鬼了。”</p><p> </p><p>一记迅猛而无情的耳光回应了他的挑衅，声波爆炸的波纹在马特的“视野”里像闪电一样传开，如果不是身后的墙，他就会像那些被他父亲在拳击台上一击KO的对手一样栽倒在地上，他的牙齿嗑在一起，咬破了嘴唇，几滴血随着他头歪向一侧的动作甩了出去，落在昂贵的地板上。</p><p>“你父亲这么打过你吗？我记得老杰克.默多克的平勾拳特别强劲，被击中的对手没几个能在十秒之内站起来的。”金并半眯起眼睛，像是在回味某场精彩的拳击赛。</p><p>“你怎么敢提他！”他低吼道，尚能动弹的右手紧攥成拳。</p><p>金并向前迈了一步，在他面前蹲下，巨大的手掌将他的右手整个包住，马特只感觉脊柱上升腾的寒意像是要将他冻住。“很多人认为拳击只需要蛮力，但你也知道那不对，技巧同样重要。像这样——”</p><p>惨叫声干扰着马特的“视线”，让他完全失去了对敌人方位的判断，但没人能在大拇指以外四根手指的掌关节全被折断时保持平静。被泪水覆盖的盲眼看起来更加浑浊迷茫，金并放开他暂时完全残废的右手，两根手指按在他的眼皮上，马特阖上眼睛，眼球在手指的按压下轻颤着，被挤出的眼泪顺着脸颊流下。</p><p>“怕什么，马特，怕自己会瞎了？”金并嗤笑着松开手，在马特脸上擦掉沾在手上的泪水，他站起来，装模作样地整理着西装裤的背带，“我记得上一个默多克可是一声都没吭，硬汉子老杰克，一直瞪着我，直到——”</p><p>“别说我父亲的名字！”马特不顾一切地咆哮，受伤的膝盖艰难地撑住，另一条腿向声波传来的方向踢去，但他的体力和意志都已经到极限了，绵软无力的踢击被轻松躲过。</p><p>失去耐心的犯罪皇帝一把抓住他的下巴，将他提起来又砸在墙上，重拳落在马特腹部，血从他嘴里涌出来，染红了金并的白色背心。金并松开手任由他滑落在地，然后一脚踢在马特的头侧，脑袋再次遭到重击让马特有一瞬间失去了意识，他本能地缩在墙边，那是离施暴者最远的地方。</p><p> </p><p>看着一个强硬的人被迫倒在自己脚下总是令人愉悦的，金并端详着努力从眩晕中清醒过来的默多克，年轻律师平时在法庭上滔滔不绝、惹人生恨的嘴无力地微张着，因伤口而肿起，被血和汗润得闪着水光。</p><p>“马特，马特，你知道还有什么人和律师一样，是要用嘴工作的吗？”金并俯下身去，揪住那头柔软的棕色短发，他突然改了主意，他不想就这么直接杀了这个碍事的......男孩，年轻的过了头的男孩。</p><p>默多克被揪着发顶从地上拽起来，他紧咬着牙，不能视物的眼睛瞪大了，徒劳地倒映出那张带着残忍和玩味的脸。</p><p>“婊子。”</p><p> </p><p>声波形成的图像忠实地反映出金并的动作，背带的金属扣解开的“啪嗒”声如此刺眼，马特紧紧贴在墙上，退无可退。过分灵敏的嗅觉让他闻到突然加重的麝香味，他抬起右臂挡在眼前，脱臼的左臂无力地垂着。</p><p>金并轻而易举地移开他的右臂，粗糙的指腹抚摸过他抿在一起的嘴唇，擦掉半干涸的血迹，然后带着不容反抗的强硬分开唇瓣，按在他紧咬的牙关上。</p><p>“张开嘴，我只说一次。”他像是料到马特不会屈服，刚说完就抽开手，一用力卸掉了马特的下颚，马特颤抖着用力挣扎，无法闭合的嘴甚至发不出像样的哀鸣，散发着热量的粗大阴茎抵在他的嘴唇上。犯罪皇帝毕竟不是个不注重卫生的下流混混，但即使是最微弱的味道在马特的感官中也会成倍放大，麝香味、运动导致的汗味和些许尿骚味混在一起，几乎让马特呕吐。</p><p>那巨物毫无阻碍地进入了他的口腔，顶在他柔软脆弱的喉口，过于庞大的尺寸还有一半留在外面，他的嘴已经被塞满了，舌头也被压着，一丝一毫都无法动弹。泪水再次流出全盲的眼睛，不仅是干呕带来的生理性反应，还有屈辱和仇恨。他甚至无法用闭上眼睛的方法暂时逃离这噩梦。</p><p> </p><p>这全然是胜利者对失败者的羞辱和掠夺，没必要做出什么文明的假象，金并巨大的手掌扣在默多克脑后，腰胯用力一挺，圆润巨大的龟头直接撞进狭窄的喉咙，那只残破的右手用尽全力也推不动施暴者分毫，默多克痛苦地干呕着，收缩的喉咙让金并舒服地叹息。</p><p>“如果你给每个法官都来上这么一下，也许他们就直接帮你‘伸张正义’了，你也不用晚上穿着这套破衣服出来自找苦吃。”金并摩挲着年轻律师被磨得发红的嘴唇，含不住的血和唾液挂在他的下巴上，还有一些沾在金并的阴茎和耻毛上。缺氧让默多克的颧骨染成红色，他眼角被灼伤而留下的细小疤痕也泛着粉红色，衬得蓝灰色的盲眼愈发空洞可怜。</p><p>在默多克即将窒息之前，金并将自己抽了出去一半，只留下头部，然后左手抓着他的下巴，右手懒洋洋地撸动着，直到射出一股股精液，平日丰富的夜生活让他的精液有些稀薄，量也不算太多，但还是从年轻律师的嘴里溢了出来。</p><p>“咽下去，还是你想下巴再掉一次？”金并按住他的下巴，稍微带着技巧地用力将它安了回去，然后扣住他的下颚和嘴，免得射进去的东西流出来。也许默多克已经快失去意识了，他终于没再令人生厌地拼命反抗，而是咽下了还在嘴里的精液，喉结机械地滚动着，泪水仍在不住地流淌。</p><p>金并赞许地拍拍他的脸颊，手指挤进他的嘴里，在柔软的舌头和腔壁间翻搅着，像是在检查默多克是否咽下了全部——</p><p>“操！学不乖的婊子！”他狠狠甩了默多克一记耳光，被咬出血的手指痛得钻心。</p><p>夜魔侠吐出断牙和血水，无神的盲眼死死盯着他，红肿撕裂的嘴角咧开一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>在他用手杖柄藏着的利刃割开那男孩的紧身衣时，虚弱的反抗又开始了，年轻人折断手指的右手费力摸索着刀柄，试图阻止它，却只是被划得鲜血淋漓。</p><p>“马提，马提，别这么忘恩负义。”金并抓住他的右手反按在背后，指甲翻开一道被划开的伤口，另一只手上不甚在意的动作让刀刃在切开紧身衣坚韧的布料又划破了绷紧的肌肉，他不怀疑默多克能听见皮肉撕裂时令人毛骨悚然的声音，“我没直接杀了你，就像弄死你老爸一样，你就应该感激地跪下来吻我的脚了。”</p><p>“恐吓，攫夺，谋杀，我以为你把能犯的罪行都犯过了......你总能想到办法成为更货真价实的犯罪皇帝不是吗，强奸犯？”默多克就是不肯闭上那该死的嘴，哪怕红肿的嘴角还挂着黏腻的精液，整具身体都无力地被压制着，破碎的布料勉强盖在股间。</p><p>金并一只手就抓住年轻人的脖颈，拎着猎物一样把他从地上拽起，直接扔到宽大的书桌上，后背的撞击让默多克痛的咳了起来，血沫喷到光洁的桌面上。</p><p>“你话太多了，看来好律师未必能做好婊子。”金并捡起战斗开始前扔在一旁的领带，转身回来揪着默多克的短发迫使他抬起头来，失去了骇人面罩的夜魔侠咬牙瞪视的模样毫无威慑力可言，那张青涩却英俊的面庞被瘀痕、血迹和未干的精液点缀得更加动人心魄，金并撬开他咬紧的牙齿，粗暴地用领带勒住他的嘴，在脑后打了个结，默多克的咆哮堵在喉咙里。</p><p>“强奸犯，不错的指控，默多克律师，我猜你接手过不少强奸案，毕竟你生长在那么一个......地区。不，我猜，你那么小就成了孤儿，靠着街区的救济生活，欠着债务才勉强读书，告诉我，有没有人用一顿晚饭买你的小屁股？你第一次的时候应该还没成年吧，也许他们会可怜你，多给你几张美元。”肮脏的想象让金并性致盎然，自从失去挚爱的妻子之后，他更加全身心投入在伟大的犯罪帝国的建设中，很少尽情释放心底的欲求，而现在，一个玩义警游戏的男孩付出了代价，就像他父亲临死前一样流着血，被迫在仇人面前展现出最脆弱的一面，没人能抵挡住更残忍地伤害他的欲望，</p><p>默多克又挣扎起来，金并甚至没有理他。为了活动便利，夜魔侠的紧身衣之下没有其他衣物，反倒方便了金并的动作，他宽大的手掌抚过裸露的皮肤，两只手指剪刀状分开绷紧的臀瓣，食指威胁地抵在紧闭的括约肌上，就止住了默多克全部的动作，</p><p>“你是不是大哭着求饶但还是被按在巷子里，一次又一次，被不止一个人享用？”随着金并加重的尾音，那根食指用力一顶，默多克猛地吸气，嘶哑的喉咙发出痛苦的气声，因恐惧和紧张而更加收紧的括约肌抵抗着手指的入侵，“看看你，默多克律师，你父亲现在一定对你非常自豪。”</p><p> </p><p>马特只想呕吐。如果他现在吐了，被领带挡住的呕吐物会呛进他的气管，他很快就会窒息而死，这不算什么体面的死法，但现在看来也没那么糟。</p><p>前一天，他还有心爱的女孩和同患难的朋友，他还充满信心地游走在地狱厨房，肩负着两份维护正义的工作。而现在，他失去了一切，他的爱人在空荡的楼顶不甘地咽下最后一口气，他的身份暴露给了最危险的罪犯，他的朋友也将朝不保夕，而他只会先他们一步得到最后的解脱......在无尽的虐待和折磨之后。</p><p>金并冷笑一声，难以启齿的部位突然传来撕裂的钝痛，浓重的血腥味像一枚炸弹在鼻腔中引爆，沿脊柱向上流窜的剧痛电流一般穿过，马特的脑袋空白了一秒，他下意识地闭紧眼睛，牙齿死死咬住领带，无法攥紧的右手胡乱地抓握着空气，又无力地垂了下去。</p><p>“这样就出血了，一会儿怎么吃的进去我的东西？”他听见那怪物说，一瞬间身上的汗水都要被寒意蒸干了，那东西用嘴来承受都已经很勉强了，如果用......后面，他怀疑自己会直接死于内脏破裂。</p><p>这太离谱了。他身高近六英尺四英寸，带有沟壑的下巴布满青色的胡茬，满脸汗水与血污，怎么也不会是金并挑床伴的口味。马特确实承办过几起强奸案，受害者往往先被殴打到失去反抗能力，然后才被性侵，比起突然勃发的性欲，强奸不变的本质更是征服感以及施暴欲，他对这套流程再熟悉不过，也再清楚不过是什么让施暴者更加兴奋。</p><p>但他就是没办法放弃反抗。</p><p> </p><p>金并满意地看着三只手指在血液的润滑下畅通无阻地进出着年轻人的穴口，他曲起手指抠挖着敏感的肠肉，这让男孩绷紧了全身的肌肉，肠道蠕动着抗拒入侵者。</p><p>他抽出带血的手指，在默多克的制服上蹭了蹭，欣赏着艰难收缩试图合拢的小洞，好整以暇地捻起一支雪茄，用特质的打火机慢慢将其点燃。他一直很喜欢那个指虎形状的雪茄剪，剪过的雪茄烟叶松紧适当，不过它的上一任主人已经无缘享受了。他深深吸了一口，缓缓从鼻腔中呼出烟雾，可惜这支雪茄不算太高档，再加上无处不在的血腥味，劣质的味道令金并索然无味。</p><p>“尝一尝雪茄，男孩，这支不算太好，但你肯定没抽过。”雪茄在金并短粗的手指间抖动着，带着温度的烟灰落在他身下的肉体上，引起微不可察的颤抖，雪茄渐渐熄灭了，“看来你不太喜欢这么抽，嗯？”</p><p>他故意没剪掉仍带着高温的头部，而是重新搅弄年轻人的穴口，然后将雪茄粗暴地塞了进去，灼热的烟灰刺激着内壁，如果不是他的大手用力按在默多克的脊背上，年轻人肯定会像被点燃皮毛的动物一样翻滚哀嚎，雪茄被他挣扎的动作甩了出去，带着星星点点的血迹掉在地上。</p><p>“雪茄太细了，满足不了我们的好律师，是不是？”金并一只手扶着再次挺立的阴茎对准被烟灰灼得痉挛的肠道，另一只手解开束在默多克脑后的领带，然后在年轻人嘶哑绝望的尖叫中整根操入。</p><p> </p><p>马特意识到自己又哭了。</p><p>当年的事故其实不仅烧瞎了他的双眼，也毁掉了一部分泪腺，自从父亲死在黑帮手里之后他几乎再没哭过，因为残缺的泪腺连正常分泌泪水都很难，更别说制造出能流下的眼泪。</p><p>但今晚的痛苦已然过载，所有最黑暗、最负面的情绪一起涌过，马特感觉自己又变回那个跪在父亲满是血污的遗体前痛哭的孩子，如此屈辱，如此无助，如此绝望。</p><p>不，甚至比那更糟。</p><p>他的上半身被固定在宽大的桌面上，脱力的双腿被大分开，办公桌上其他的东西都被他们激烈的动作扫到了地上，仇人的手紧紧扣在他的胯上，将他按向自己粗长火热的性器，那本不该承欢的脆弱穴口被粗暴地撕裂，施暴者大开大合地操干着，马特全身的伤口都在叫嚣着疼痛，之前被利器穿透的左肩血流不止，血水让桌面打滑，马特几乎无法在身后的顶撞下维持平衡，被他自己撞碎的玻璃渣划破了他的下巴和脸颊。</p><p>轰隆的雷声在马特的视野中炸开，落地窗外的倾盆大雨倒映在浑浊的灰蓝色虹膜上，一阵更深沉的绝望击中了他。雨水会冲刷掉打斗的痕迹和留下的血，也许警察永远都不会想到追查金并。他的父亲，他的爱人，他的复仇，甚至他自己，一切全都将在这雨中被抹去，悄无声息。</p><p>马特终于吐了出来。</p><p> </p><p>随着带着哭腔的干呕声，苦涩的味道在空气中泛起，金并揪着默多克的头发让他偏过头，脏兮兮的胆汁从年轻人的嘴角流下，和血混在一起落在桌子上。也许是他这一天经历的事情已经耗空了本就没什么东西的胃袋，只剩下胆汁能吐得出来。</p><p>金并不再大开大合地操干，只是把性器埋在年轻人的身体里浅浅地抽动，他随意地松开手，默多克的头落回桌面，砸在自己的体液里，他疼得畏缩了下，后穴也条件反射地收紧了，金并舒爽地叹息了声，然后抓着年轻人的肩膀把他翻到正对着自己，硕大的阴茎也毫不留情地摩擦着肠道，狭窄的肠道收缩着抗拒入侵的巨物，柔软的肠肉因这摩擦而干涩地绞动，却只是让施暴者被夹得舒服，交合处殷红的血丝看上去触目惊心，默多克咬紧了牙，还是有几声尖锐的呻吟溢出牙关。</p><p>犯罪皇帝拿起从他制服上割下的碎布，佯作关心地替他拭去脸上的污秽，然后顺手抄起桌上原本用来放玫瑰的玻璃花瓶，把里面的水一股脑地倒在默多克脸上，水流进嘴和鼻子，被呛到的年轻人剧烈地咳嗽着，疯狂挣扎起来，混着胆汁和血的水珠四溅，金并放下花瓶，反手一记耳光打得他栽回桌子，然后捏住他制服上半身的拉链，他拉的动作很慢，保证每一个咬合崩开的声音都无误地落在属于盲人的听力超常的耳朵里。</p><p>制服下面果然空无一物，金并满意地看着年轻人袒露出的胸膛和腰腹上遍布着血痕和淤青，左肩的贯穿伤已经血肉模糊，他稍带力度地抚摸过伤的最重的几处，引得年轻人喘息着扭动，试图逃离身上各处的折磨，无助的模样让金并性致更勃。他一只手按在默多克的胯部，另一只手整个手掌覆在他一侧的胸肌上，锻炼得当的肌肉紧致而富有弹性，金并握紧了整块肌肉，像对待廉价硅胶玩具一样大力揉捏拉扯，默多克不由得跟着他手的动作向上挺了挺胸，好减少微弱却难忍的酥麻和疼痛。</p><p>“作为律师，马提，整洁的仪表总是很重要，如果你再吐出来，再弄脏我的办公桌——”</p><p>两只手指夹住在寒气和揉搓中挺立的乳头，施虐的快感激过金并全身，他猛地一扯，从年轻人的喉咙里逼出一声嘶哑的哀嚎。</p><p>默多克已经没什么体力给出像样的反应了，但被玩弄乳头时还是不住地颤抖，金并饶有兴趣地钻研着这个新开关，指甲掐进细小的乳孔，向两侧拨弄着，试图让那个小小的缝隙扩大，默多克的胸肌紧张地收缩了起来，两颗褐色的肉粒却还是可怜兮兮地挺立着，等待着更残忍的对待。</p><p>“我应该杀了你，就在这，因为你和你的小朋友试图威胁我的生意，他叫什么来着？富兰克林.尼尔森？你是怎么叫他的，弗吉？”金并满意地看到沉寂已久的默多克惊恐地瞪大了双眼，灰暗混沌的眼珠不受控制地转动，像是一只突然失去了庇护的小动物，“放心，马提，我还不想动他，或者其他你认识的人，比如你那位神父朋友，他算是看着你长大的，对吧？”</p><p>“不......不要......”今晚的第一次，金并从默多克的声音中听出了一丝哀求的意味。</p><p>“啊，小祭坛侍童马修，虔诚的天主教徒，只有为了别人才会向魔鬼屈服。”金并赞许一样地拍了拍年轻人仍湿漉漉的脸颊，拇指抚过他下巴上的凹陷，然后是饱满红肿的嘴唇，带着血污的鼻子，紧锁的眉头，最后揪住因潮湿而服帖在额头的短发，强迫他抬起头来面向自己，“说到这个，我确实有些好奇，为什么一个天主教徒要叫自己‘魔鬼’？还是说，你在教堂中见到过魔鬼？”</p><p> </p><p>够了！够了！</p><p>马特完全知道金并接下来会说些什么，那确实存在于世、但他从不曾经历的罪孽，那诋毁和污蔑的不洁之辞。</p><p>闭嘴！他妈的停下！</p><p>马特不顾额前的头发被揪得生疼，拼命地摇头，试图阻止金并的羞辱进入自己的耳朵，但金并只是笑了一声，将他的脑袋砸在桌子上又提了起来，有几秒钟马特只能听到耳朵中的嗡鸣，失去听力也让他丧失了一部分对周围的感知能力，他茫然地向后躲闪，想在全然暴露的环境中蜷缩起自己，却被一只有力的大手按在胯骨上，重新坐回插在后穴里的阴茎上。</p><p>“我以为听别人说话是律师的职责之一，你引以为傲的职业素养呢？”抽插又开始了，虽然被撕裂的部位已经趋于麻木，但粗大的东西还是有着鲜明的存在感，力度和深浅全凭施暴者喜欢，毫无章法的顶弄使马特几欲作呕。</p><p>“是在告解室吗？你那位道貌岸然的导师，一边听着别人最黑暗的秘密，一边享受着自己最黑暗的秘密。”马特绝望地在心中祷告，但污言秽语还是不停钻进他的耳朵。“你小的时候肯定没现在这么高大，小小的、失明的孤儿马修，跪在牧羊人的腿间，甚至看不见自己勉强含进嘴里的是什么。”</p><p>没有多余的动作带来的声音，马特的“视线中”就只剩下金并操干时摆胯的动作，一片暗影中白色的声波显得凶猛而残忍，脱臼的左肩已经麻木了，折断的右手也只剩下电流涌过的针刺感，马特感觉意识正在离自己而去，这却让他得到了些许慰藉，至少他不用再清醒着受折磨。</p><p>他的意识渐渐下沉，即将要进入令人神往的黑暗，直至突然一阵尖锐的疼痛在他的胸口炸开，浓重的血腥味让他艰难地睁开眼睛，金并正拿着之前那柄藏在手杖中的匕首，利刃划破他的胸口，细密的血珠汇集在一起，流淌过肿胀渗血的乳头。</p><p>“你应当感激，我从没放过任何破坏我生意的人一命。”</p><p>“你应该杀了我，因为只要我没死，我就绝不会放过你！”马特竭力吼道，虽然知道自己听上去有多可悲。敏感的皮肤放大了刀割的痛楚，也让他感受到了金并刻下的是什么：</p><p><span class="u">MATTY</span>（马提）</p><p>只有父亲、只有最亲近的朋友才会叫他的昵称，就这样变成了一个宠物般的名字，一个臣服的证明，一个屈辱的烙印。金并没有刻下K或者Kingpin，也没有刻上更私密而羞辱的WF（威尔逊.菲斯克），犯罪皇帝从不留下把柄，况且，他只需要用马特自己的名字，就足以炫耀占有和掌控。</p><p>马特感觉自己又要吐出来了，在粗大阴茎的搅弄下，内脏纠结在一起，胃拧着劲在疼，他想吐出来，把身体里的一切污秽都吐的干干净净，他也想晕过去，哪怕不会再醒来。但这点仁慈他也没能得到。</p><p>金并似乎不在意他像个死人一样，仍保持着带有刻意折磨的力度和频率的抽插，在加速的冲刺之后，金并终于停下来，整根埋在马特体内，然后一股略低于体内温度的液体打在伤痕累累的内壁上，微凉的感觉让马特哆嗦了下，金并缓缓拔出自己还没完全软下来的阴茎，在马特的腿根上蹭干净了自己，好整以暇地重新穿好背带西装裤。</p><p>马特不难想象自己现在看上去是什么样子，他勉强聚齐力气，想要夹紧双腿以遮盖住惨不忍睹的下体，滑腻的精液却还是从合不拢的穴口流出，他甚至能听到那秽物滴在地上的声音。马特自欺欺人地紧闭着眼睛，用力到十几年前留下的灼烧疤痕都隐隐作痛。</p><p>但闭上眼睛并不影响他“看”到金并的动作，那魔鬼捏着那支本来就是要留给马特的玫瑰，在手中摆弄着，指甲划开花茎坚硬的外皮，细致而玩味地剥开，直到花茎只剩下里面细嫩柔软的芯。</p><p>“原谅我，老习惯总是最难改的。”</p><p>就在马特以为仁慈死亡终于要降临的时候，一只带着植物苦涩香气的大手握住了他一直缩在腿间的阴茎，马特的身体不受控制地弹了起来，原本闭着的眼睛也难以置信地瞪大了。</p><p>“你觉得让我也射出来这就不算强奸？”马特破碎的喉咙几乎无法发出能被听懂的声音，但金并显然是猜到了他在说什么，因为他手上的撸动加了些力度，像是在警告马特他最脆弱的部位正在谁的手中。</p><p>“不，我很怀疑你还能不能硬得起来。”金并冷笑着，马特感到腹股沟一阵酸软，早就被操出去的羞耻感又回到他的脸上，刺痛地燃烧着，“但你看，每一个默多克都能得到我的玫瑰。”</p><p>异物探入尿道口的诡异感觉让马特皱起眉，他愣了片刻，才猛地意识到金并打算怎么“送”他这支玫瑰。他从哑掉的嗓子里挤出低沉的咆哮，但在体力完全耗尽的情况下，这反抗的声音显得如此虚弱，如此微不足道，甚至有几分像是欲拒还迎的讨好，他意识到了，旋即死死咬住牙关，金并轻笑了一声。</p><p>剥去一层外皮的花茎并不粗，但对敏感脆弱的尿道来说还是太过了，粗糙的植物纤维摩擦着从不曾被外物入侵的粘膜，还带着充满植物酸的汁水，马特疼得大张开嘴，几乎没办法呼吸，泪水再次不受控地流淌下来，滑入汗湿的鬓角，他的身体因剧痛而弹动，却无法撼动金并的动作分毫，握住他性器的手带着钢铁般的力度，另一只手则毫无怜悯地继续将花茎插入已经开始出血的尿道。</p><p>弗吉曾经因为在不干净的泳池游泳而意外招惹上过轻微的尿路感染，每次他上厕所，门外的马特都能听到他一边咒骂一边形容自己是怎样难受的快要死了的声音，尖锐得像用针扎的、空气般无可逃避的、发源于重要部位但又像是无处不在的、在燃烧的部位上滴盐水的，弗吉发明了很多形容词来描述那种诡异的疼痛，马特心疼的要命，但又忍不住为弗吉在病疼中仍能保持伶牙俐齿的幽默感而笑了出来。现在马特只觉得弗吉是个写实主义文学天才。</p><p>天啊，他不该在这种时候想起弗吉的，是他把弗吉拽入了自己一分为二的破碎生活，是他暴露了身份让弗吉身处险境，是他——</p><p>一记耳光将他飘远的意识又带回受刑的此时此地，金并的手指上沾着玫瑰的芬芳和血液的铁锈味，红色的玫瑰，红色的鲜血，红色的受难者。</p><p>“啊——！”花茎似乎穿过了什么本来闭合着的部位，马特痛得昂起头，额头和脖颈绽起青筋，他嘶吼的声音几近垂死动物的悲鸣，“杀了我！我发誓，我会杀掉你的！”</p><p>“我期待着，”金并冰冷的声音和灼热的手掌如此不协调，但都给予马特深重的折磨，“夜魔侠。”</p><p>马特在剧痛中怀疑花茎进到了膀胱，尿意和疼痛一起袭向他，金并放开他的性器，用力按了按他的小腹，马特忍不住抬起上半身想要卷起腹部，却耗尽了力气再次倒在一片狼藉的桌面上，酸涩急迫的尿意和从未经受过的疼痛混在一起，快要把他逼疯了。</p><p>“不过那之前，马提，记住，”马特惊恐地发现金并捏住玫瑰，刻意放缓速度往外拽出，时不时扭动花茎的角度，让受伤的尿道壁再次迸发出新的撕裂感，“记住我是怎样让你像条狗一样趴在我身下尖叫乞饶的。”</p><p>花茎被整根抽出，淅沥的尿液不受控制地流了出来，几近透明的颜色中混着丝丝血迹，马特痛苦地哽咽着，金并松开手，任由他从办公桌上滑下来倒在地上，失禁的羞耻和交织的快感与疼痛让他放空了意识，敏锐的听力也无法集中，四面八方的声音疯狂涌入脑海。</p><p>在绝望的雨声中，他听到了警笛的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“警察要来了。你能听到，不是吗？”金并看了眼手机上韦斯利发来的消息，默多克蜷缩着的身体肉眼可见的僵住了，“听力，我该想到的，远超过普通盲人的听力，要不然一个瞎子怎么能行动自如。”</p><p>“警察马上就到，威尔逊，你逃不出去的。”默多克虚弱的声音中居然有一丝笑意，金并几乎要鼓掌了，这个可怜的、相信法律的、执着于正义的男孩，即使遍体鳞伤，被贬至尘埃，也不肯放弃任何反抗的机会。</p><p>“抱歉，默多克先生，你今晚让我很尽兴，但我还有其他事情要做，恕我失陪。”金并穿好西装，把领带塞进口袋里，匕首也插回手杖，他又是那个威仪的犯罪皇帝了，相比之下，满身血污和干涸精液、颤抖着蜷缩在桌脚的默多克不再是地狱厨房令人闻风丧胆的夜魔侠，而只是个脆弱无助的年轻盲眼律师，因大意和自作聪明而得到了毕生难忘的教训。</p><p>“他们会知道是你干的，那些掠夺和谋杀的罪行，我父亲，艾丽卡，每一个你杀害的人......”默多克不能视物的眼睛紧盯着金并，这种奇怪的感觉让金并不舒服地晃了下头，他靠近默多克时年轻人的身体明显抖得更厉害了，金并只是懒洋洋地踢了他赤裸的腹部一脚，让他趴在地上剧烈地干呕起来。</p><p>“你大可让警官们取出你屁股里的精液去鉴定，只要你能解释出为什么你会在这里，还穿着夜魔侠的衣服。晚安，马提，期待我们下次的会面。”在默多克从剧痛中恢复过来之前，金并就大步离开了房间。</p><p> </p><p>我们在天上的父，您为何允许这样的邪恶横行人间？</p><p>杀戮，掠夺，迫害无辜，诱人堕落，他与撒旦同罪！</p><p>今夜的雷声和暴雨是您的怒火吗？是您对他，威尔逊.菲斯克，的怒火，还是对......我？</p><p>仁慈的主啊，您是在让我为我的罪行赎罪吗？我的幼稚和骄傲害死了我的父亲，我的无能让那些蒙冤的人无法昭雪，我的自以为是又让艾丽卡含恨而死......</p><p>我会赎罪，以我的方式，以您许给我的方式。</p><p>我将以魔鬼的身份面对魔鬼，在这地狱中经受我应得的折磨和考验，直到赎尽世间的罪，一切苦难都得到解脱......</p><p> </p><p>马修.默多克悲怆地闭上双眼，不远处传来了警察破门进入大楼的声音。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>